Little Red Riding Hood , Take Two
by iheartGibbs
Summary: This is a very silly Crack!Fic written for Cassy as a prize for the NFA Hangman game.  No plot.  Trust me.  A drunken Kate comes home and finds Gibbs in bed with Abby.


Little Red Riding Hood – Take Two

Rated – T (PG-13)

For Cassy – Hangman puzzle winner  
Crack!Fic

Prompt: "A drunken Kate comes home and finds Gibbs in bed with Abby."

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a girl. She was no ordinary girl – no, Kate was special. Because Kate had the prettiest, red, hooded cape anyone had ever seen. A designer original, Kate would display it every chance she got, prancing around the village in her fancy cape gaining both their admiration and hatred.

What Kate didn't understand was that her cape was enchanted. Every time the cape was admired, it would cause the wearer to become more and more intoxicated in elation over the cape's unique beauty.

One day, Kate received word that her sweet, silver-haired grandfather, Papa Gibby, was ill. Knowing he had never been sick, not even with a cold, Kate decided then and there that she must bake cookies for her Papa Gibby.

But the first batch of cookies disappeared quickly – a very hungry boy from the village, Tony, ate all of them while Kate was showing off her cape to some of the other girls. Rolling her eyes in frustration, Kate stomped back home to make more cookies, her cape flapping in the breeze.

A sexy, cunning temptress, Abby watched Kate from the edge of the forest. Her lips curled into a sly grin. She would have that cape, and the cookies, before the day was over.

A fresh batch of cookies in hand, this time well ensconced in a deeper basket to protect them from hungry village boys, Kate departed her cottage once again. She tossed her head to the right, and then to the left, enjoying the feel of her special cape brushing her as she walked. The further she walked, the less sure her steps became, as she was becoming more and more drunk. She just knew she was the hottest thing around.

The true hottest thing around continued to watch Kate as she sauntered down the forest path. Stepping out from behind a tree, she beckoned. "Oh, Kate," she said seductively.

'Oh, what a pretty girl,' Kate thought. "Hello," she greeted amiably, turning slightly to the right to better show her cape.

"You look like you've lost your way. Would you like some assistance?"

"Oh, I know where I'm going, thanks. My grandfather is ill and I'm taking him cookies."

"Cookies?" Abby asked, cocking an eyebrow in interest. "May I see…?"

Kate jerked the basket further from the girl's reach. "They're for my Papa Gibby."

"I'm sure he won't mind," she said convincingly. "Just one?"

"Well…" Kate wavered. She really was a very pretty girl. And it was only one cookie. And she didn't have a lovely cape like hers. "Okay," she agreed, opening the basket and allowing Abby to have one.

Abby grinned triumphantly as she took one cookie openly and sneaked three others from the basket. So busy checking out her reflection in the stream that ran along the forest path, Kate didn't notice. She was aware only of the loveliness of her own profile, enhanced by her beautiful red cape.

Noticing Kate's inattention, Abby reached to take another cookie. Catching her from the corner of her eye, Kate whipped her head around, and then stepped back on one foot to keep from tipping over.

"Only one! My Papa Gibby needs these cookies. He is never ill," she explained.

'I bet I know how to make him feel better,' Abby thought, her lips quirking into a smirk.

"Please leave me alone now so I can get to my grandfather's before dark," Kate requested, and then flitted off down the path, albeit a little crookedly.

Watching her walk, Abby admired the sway of her cape. She would find a way. Pulling out one of the many cookies she had secreted away, she took a bite, and then licked the crumbs from her lips.

Abby followed Kate through the forest, keeping to the shadows. After a short while, she realized to where Kate was heading. She gasped, and then giggled. Papa Gibby was no other than her silver-haired fox! Knowing the fastest way, Abby darted through the shortcut and beat her young rival to Gibby's door.

"I hear you're under the weather," she said seductively, when he answered the door.

He grinned. "Actually, I just wanted cookies," he confessed. "Besides, there are other things I'd rather be under."

Abby led him to the bed and forced him down onto his back, hopping up to straddle him. She tossed her head back and giggled.

"What's this?" Gibby asked, finding one of the cookies Abby had tucked into her skirt.

"Oh, that's for you," she said, earning one of his gorgeous smiles.

By the time she reached the door to Papa Gibby's cottage, Kate was well and truly drunk. She knocked on the door.

"Papa Gibby?!" she shouted, and then hiccupped. She giggled. That was funny.

She shoved open the door, the moans and sighs from the back room not even registering in her mind.

"I've got cookies!" she announced.

Kate stumbled into the bedroom expecting to find Papa Gibbs lying in his bed, cheeks flushed with fever and a slight sheen of sweat from his illness. She imagined she would give him her cookies and nurse him back to health.

Instead she found Papa Gibbs lying in his bed, his cheeks flushed and a slight sheen of sweat on his brow – but it was clearly not from illness. Lying next to him, sly smile gracing her gorgeous features, was the lovely girl she had met on the forest path. Cookie crumbs were scattered across the bed.


End file.
